The Wind
by meowbiscuits
Summary: Under the moonlight that had shown it gleaming beauty, two souls that were avatars of the wind had found themselves as one. [One-shot]


Song: My Love by Sia

* * *

The moonlight lit the gardens and the moon shone beautifully in the sky along with the stars that twinkled brightly.

It was calming.

Although it didn't seem calming for her at all.

She was sitting there on the ground, deep in thought, thinking about him and the things she had done to him.

She knew she cannot be forgiven.

After all those years she wouldn't expect that anyone or anything will accept her as who she is.

A murderer.

Riven can't think straight.

She was struggling from keeping her sanity when she recalled the voice that she heard.

The voice that had forgiven her.

His voice.

There she was, facing the moon, palms covering her face, elbows on knees.

Thinking again about a reason why he would forgive her.

But he did.

She remembered facing him in a less tense staring contest in which she could never take her eyes away from.

She never felt the tears that formed in her eyes.

And they all fell from her eyes. She doesn't know if they were tears of joy but why would she be happy?

After he had forgiven that day before, is there a reason why she would be?

No.

After all she had done.

After all she had been through.

Her sufferings.

Her near death experience. The fall of her friends, the fall of the elder, her most traumatizing experiences still haunted her.

The Invasion in Ionia.

She wiped tears that she found ridiculous to shed and took the sword that laid beside her.

The sword that she had broken.

She traced every inch of its sharp and jagged edges and recalled her times wandering.

Just like him.

They were both exiled.

Rejected.

Unforgiven.

She remembered her first encounter with him.

She still had her hair long.

Her creamy white hair that had flown lightly whenever she strikes the lives off of the innocent people she had slain.

She she had cut her hair.

Significant to the new life she will live.

Just like her sword.

She faced the moon and shut her eyes and the darkness that enveloped her revealed an image of him. His storm grey eyes had mesmerised her. Hus hair flown in the wind gracefully with every dashing stikes he made.

And his wind technique.

It was extraordinary.

Just like hers.

She used the Wind.

They used it.

But did they use it to straighten their paths?

To make their way to a better one?

Suddenly a gust of wind blew off the fallen leaves from the ground beneath her.

The trees danced gracefully with the wind.

It was a beautiful sight to see.

She saw a shadow of a man before her.

She didn't turn around quickly.

She knew who he was.

...

There he is standing behind her, staring at her back, not knowing what to say. It was a rollercoaster ride the day before.

Although he gave her the words of forgiveness, he wasn't surprised about his decision.

He didn't feel anger.

He didn't feel hate.

He didn't feel regret.

It felt like he was having a new life.

But this time it was with her by his side.

All he wanted was to forget about his past and move on to the present.

After his few years in the League, he realized that the woman that lead him to his misery, will also lead him to happiness.

But why happiness?

Did he felt something for her?

Did he love her?

He thought it was ridiculous.

How could he love her if all those years she caused him nothing but pain and sorrow.

But until he knew that he wasn't the only one.

He never knew that the woman in front of him had suffered as much as he did. They had their pasts.

And they cannot escape it unless they had each other.

The memory of their first spar as exiles flashed in his mind.

The woman with long, creamy white hair and crimson eyes had change.

Her long rune sword had been broken and she reforged it.

The eyes of determination in the war had become the eyes of sorrow after years of suffering.

Her hair was tied short.

Her arms were bandaged.

She was beautiful.

She changed.

How can a Noxian general have the eyes of sorrow?

Did she regret her decisions?

Before he did forgive her, those questions had lingered in his mind and he answered all of them whenever he faced her.

He had the urge to speak with her and tell her what he feels.

But it wasn't suitable for what she feels right now.

So he sat beside her and opened his mouth to speak.

And then her gaze moved from the mysterious moon to his grey eyes.

"What do you want?"

She asked as though she had been crying.

"Riven don't do this. I already told you that I-"

"JUST STOP YASUO! I'm tired."

Surprised of her sudden outburst, she covered her face with her palms and silently wept.

When he saw her in her most vulnerable form, he slipped his arms carefully around her and he removed her hands from her face.

He offered her comfort and she gladly accepted it by leaning her head against his chest.

Her hands on his back.

She mumbled a whisper.

"I... think... I... feel the same-"

He shushed her, wanting the silence to remain in their moments alone at their most vulnerable.

Nothing could tear them apart.

The wind blew silently on them.

Her tears flowed on his chest and she wiped them.

She was grateful that he loved her and felt he same way but she wasn't great at confessing her love for a human being.

Especially him.

All she felt was his warmth and the wind that provided them their paths.

The wind that he used to strike his foes.

The that she forged by her sword.

The wind that was always by their side.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey... This is a one-shot. If you would like, PM me and request any character pairings as long as its from my OTP list in my profile description. That work has been dusty for a few months now by a few months I meant SO MANY MONTHS now so I'm sharing this! Yeahh feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
